


Imagine You're a Powerful Emperor

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Male Protagonist, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Imagine you’re a powerful emperor with a beautiful wife. Sadly, your royal physician has forbidden her to have sex as another pregnancy would kill her. Since you love each other, you decide to switch: after all, no one can forbid you to get pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine you're a powerful emperor with an ever expanding empire. You have taken many nations and engulfed them under your rule. Your footprint in this world is expanding rapidly and you need heirs who will one day make sure your law remains above all else. You take the hand of a beautiful young woman in marriage. With your combined charisma and strength, surely every heir she would give you would have no issue holding down your law.

Alas, a problem arose. After being wed only a few months, the doctor advised heavily against your wife becoming pregnant. The last miscarriage and her body's reaction to the pregnancy spelled certain death should she attempt to bear any more heirs. Your plan was ruined, your wife hides her face and sobs, in anger you slam your hands on the table and glare at the doctor, “What about me? What if I carry my heirs instead?”

“Y-you're excellency!” The doctor stutters in alarm, “Well.... Men carrying children in their brood pouch, while uncommon does happen. But um-”

“And mine is healthy is it not!?” You growl while pointing at your lower abdomen.

“Y-yes, my Emperor,” the doctor answers.

Your wife speaks up, “But dear. What will the people think? Seeing you heavy with child?”

“To hell what they think!” You thunder then breathe deeply trying to calm yourself. “I...we need heirs do we not? You can tell when an egg is produced and ready, correct? At that moment we will do what needs to be done. Even if that means that I lengthen the blood line to insure the future of this vast Empire I have made.”

Your wife nods and smiles, throwing her arms around you, “Yes of course! Oh, thank you my love.”

Several weeks you waited until you wife informs you by a soft whisper that the next three nights will be the best chance. When the Sun sets and the Moon takes over watch, you sit on the large bed you share with your wife. The idea of carrying the next generation of your blood line, it suddenly frightened you and nervous goose bumps cover your frame.

“Is something wrong, love?” Your wife ask, sitting behind you and gently rubs your shoulders as she softly kisses your neck.

You straighten up and grab at one of her hands with your own, “It... just now hit what I've agreed to. I'm not changing my mind. However my nerves refuse to cooperate.”

She smiles and nuzzles gently into your neck, “Now honey~” She softly coos and pulls you further onto the bed, “Many men have carried children before for one reason or another.” She runs her hands down to your middle and gently presses it, “I'm going to miss tracing these lovely muscles of yours. I'll have to settle for tracing our child's movements instead.”

You grin and turn to gently kiss her, “Enjoy the view while it last. Should this work, we may never see them again until your eggs run out.”

“Oh do not worry,” She speaks in a sultry tone, moving to sit on your lap and forces you to lay on your back, I'll take my fill before we keep you full.” 

Your body shudders at the thought and at her sight. You wife was dressed in a skimpy black leather bra and wore a leather garter belt holding up a pair of sheer stockings. Her bountiful bosom, a well defined plump rear, thighs being lightly squeezed by her stockings, she looked like a goddess sitting on your lap. In both hands she held a length of rope, she quickly tugs on the length with a grin. Anticipation of what was soon to happen made you very hard quite quickly. She slides up to sit on your abdomen then takes your hands and ties them to the head board with the length of rope, “Never a day do I regret telling you about this,” you speak in lust, “Grasshopper. Okay?”

She nods in agreement then rolls off of you and crawls around you on all fours, “Now my Emperor, your mistress has a task of the utmost importance for you.” She takes her hands and gently runs them around your hips, staying just mere inches away from your throbbing, pulsing member. “Something I'm sure,” She runs her hands along your legs as she circles you, “You'll be happy to do for me~” She finishes with a giggle, now running her hands from your stomach up to your collar bone, pausing to trace your muscles as she goes.

You whimper and whined softly, nodding madly, “Yes, mistress. I'll do it. Please, oh please.”

She grins and giggle softly, “Oh, I know you will.” She straddles you again, running her hands along your sides and teasingly rubs her flared womanhood along the length of your throbbing shaft causing you to gasp, “Now listen carefully to your mistress.” she purrs in your ear and gently kisses along your cheek, “Those big heavy balls, empty them every last drop into me as deep as you can reach.”

“With pleasure, mistress,” you moan desperately wanting her warmth to engulf your throbbing member, unsure of how much more teasing you could take.

She shuffles moves to look you in the eyes with a devilish smirk still plastered on her face, “I'm not done yet, emperor,” She speaks while running one finger down the side of your goatee, “After that. I'm going to return the favor. Taking that potent mess you're going make, and force it back into you along with my egg. Sowing our future right here.” She moves her free hand to place over your mid-section, “Our future that you will make sure stays safe as it grows big and strong.”

You nod feverishly again, “Yes, yes, I will for you mistress. Anything! Please, I need you so badly!”

“You know how to make a girl so happy, my love,” your wife replies. She sits up right and plunges her welcoming warmth onto your erection causing you to arch and howl in pleasure.

Time was quickly lost on you and she bounces in your lap, speaking encouragement in that lustful tone. You moan heavily, tugging against the rope binding your hands to the headboard as your thrust up to meet her every movement. Any worries you had about this agreement was lost in heated passion. An urge to release rises in your loins, “Mistress, I-I-I going-!” Your body doesn't give you chance to finish your sentence as you cum. You hear your wife gasp and feel her grab your hips as you ride out your orgasm. You moan softly and relax under her taking a moment to catch your breathe.

Without warning, you find yourself flipped onto your stomach, and face down. “Naughty, naughty.” Your wife speaks, “I'm not done with you yet.” You feel a shudder run up your spine as you wiggle and try to crane your neck to look behind you. The bindings have forced your arms to cross from the flip and further limited your movements. You finally look underneath yourself and discover your wife getting her ovipositor ready for stage two. You always thought the medical term for what was basically the female cock odd but the name had stuck since published times. She was smaller in both length and girth in comparison to you but it would still get the job done and deposit your load of sperm along with her egg into your brood pouch, a male womb it was sometimes called.

Your wife gently runs one finger across your slit causing you to jump and her to retract her hand, “T-too fast?” 

You shake your head and positioned your hips, presenting yourself to her, “Your good little emperor is waiting mistress. Please, I'm feeling so empty after that. Please, mistress, fill me back up.” You speak pleading for your wife to continue

She grins and rubs her own erection against your opening then slowly pushes into your tunnel. You wince then gasps followed by a low moan as you tug against the rope binding you once more. This wasn't the first time you've been on the receiving end but it certainty was an rarely explored option. You try to muffle your moans and your wife takes you from behind, you clamp your tunnel around her causing a moan from her as well. No turning back now, you needed this to happen, you wanted this to happen. Your heart was pounding in anticipation, your body desperate for release once more, “M-mistress!” you desperately moan

“M-my, emperor,” your wife speak between pants, “I need to cum!”

“Fill me up mistress!” You speak encouragingly, “Please, let me carry our children!”

She complies, gripping your hips and releasing into you. You gasp and tense up feeling a warmth deep inside and swarming your brood pouch. It was a weird sensation knowing it was your own sperm along with her precious egg being forced into you. Your wife moans deeply, pulling away and collapses next to you. At last, you allow yourself to collapse as well and try to pull your hands out of the bindings, “Grasshopper. Sweetie? Grasshopper.”

Your wife make a tired noise then notices you struggling with the rope, “Oh! Sorry!” She sits up and unties your hands allowing to roll back onto your back. She then takes a moment to take off the leather clothes, “D-did I do my part alright? I'm always not sure how you want me to play it. I thought it would help you be more comfortable and-”

You stop her by grabbing her hand and gently kissing it, “My love, that was perfect. It was what I needed. It helped a lot. Thank you, for going out of your comfort zone for that.” You smile softly enjoying that she was willing to play along with your fetish from time to time.

Your beautiful empress blushes and shyly adverts her gaze, “I am very happy to hear that. Um...d-do you think it worked?”

“I hope so,” you answer placing one hand over your stomach.

A few short weeks later, the doctors confirmed that you, the mighty Emperor of this land, was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months wear on and trouble appears

You lay on the bed, groaning, struggling, and gritting your teeth, “Come on. Come on, please!” Your body tenses and your back arches, and finally you collapse out of breath then exhale in frustration, “Just zip already you damn pants!” You sit up, still able to see over your swollen belly to your legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Your pants sit on your hips, button undone, your fly having slid back down to the bottom, and your belt waiting in the loops for your attempt to fasten it. Your shirt, no longer fit perfectly, instead it now pulls tight across your pregnant middle. Flutters rise in your belly as you glared, “Oh you think that's funny, forcing your father out of his clothes already?” You knew your clothes would eventually betray you, but your were not expecting it to happen literally over night.

“Dear,” your wife speaks up having watched your failed attempt with mild amusement, “Why not just put on the new clothes the tailor made. He promised they would last the full nine months.”

“The emperor never surrenders!” You declare trying to sound triumphant, “My belt! The buckle is large enough. If I can get it closed I can surely hide-” You strain again unable to thread the end tip through into the buckle, “Et tu belt!” You growl and continue to try and force your belt to thread together. In vain you try to suck in your stomach but it went no where. Your child was perfectly content within your womb and refused to be squeezed. Again your breath runs out and you let go of your belt. Defeated, you lean back on your hands looking down at your front with a frown. More flutters came causing you to smirk and gently rub your belly, “Alright, you win this round.”

Your empress suddenly perks up, “Are they moving?” Without waiting for an answer, her hand was placed against your swell, “I... don't feel anything,” she notes disappointed.

“Still to small yet,” You remark placing one hand over your wife's, “Only four months along. I can barely feel our child at times.” In breathe deeply in defeat once more and lean your head back, “Where did the tailor put those clothes?” The new set of clothes fit comfortably, and were a little loose for the time being. Both pants and shirts had panels along the sides hidden by your cloak that would stretch with your swelling womb. The accompanying belt appeared much to long at first but it too fit several notches above the tightest setting. You grimace as your investigate the new clothes wondering just how big your were going to get.

Word had gotten around that your empire would have a new prince or princess soon. Of course, along with it came the argument of who was carrying the heir, the emperor or the empress. Many of your subjects assumed the latter. Regardless, it was information you would rather not expose until it could no longer be hidden. Anymore growth spurts like that one and the truth would have to come out sooner than later.

Some nobles were already growing suspicious that it was you who was pregnant due to a sudden shift in your behavior. Once you were more than willing to leave the safety of the capital and observe the far reaches of your empire. However, now carrying a heir in your belly was made you much more cautious, more protective of yourself, as well as more selective of how far you wondered from the safety of the palace. Your middle becoming round from your heir only added more fuel to the fire. 

“Well which is it, sire?” a nobleman asks.

“Which is what?” you inquire with confused look.

A noblewomen gives an airy laugh from behind her fan, “My good emperor! Have you not heard? You are the topic of the rumor mill as of late!”

The empress coughs slightly into her tea shooting a glance towards you then back to her drink, “A-a rumor? Of our good emperor? Wh-who would make up such tales?” she asks nervously.

A second nobleman answers politely “It was a visual observation which started it, my emperor. Come now, sire. I hate the be that person but, erm, have you been enjoying the fruits of your rule a tad too much lately?”

“I beg your pardon?” You ask in a flash of anger, “What exactly are you implying?”

“Oh now, now, my emperor,” the noblewomen answers, “We do not mean any rudeness. There is no reason to get defensive over picking up some fat with age.”

You stutter a moment at such a vile accusation, “Fat? Fat! That is the rumor the mill has spat? It is a lie. I'm not fat.”

“My love-” your wife attempts to interject but your hormones were most certainty in control now. 

“I'm pregnant!” you shout not hearing your wife nor catching what you spoke until you speak it. Your eyes go wide and a look of horror overtakes your face as you clasp both hands over your mouth, desperate to will away what you just proclaimed. The room full of gossiping aristocrats became silent enough one could hear a pin drop as all eyes were suddenly glued to you. Several shock expressions, along with the exchange of winning bets filled the room Your wife muffles a groan as she buries her face into her hands. This was certainty not how both of you had planned to reveal it as such. In a panic, your eyes dart around the room, you suddenly feel queasy, “I-I have to go.” You speak quickly then dash from the room.

Your panic fueled run takes you to a quiet corner of the palace gardens where you finally slow down to catch your breath and hold your head in anger and frustration, “That was dumb. Heaven and Hell that was dumb. How did I lose control like that so easily? They've undoubtedly ran off to confirm and spread that bit of news.” You lean against a wall, running one hand through your hair and idly resting the other against your swollen middle, “Cat's out of the bag now little heir. It was going to happen sooner or later. Guess we'll be staying under close watch from now on. Your mother is probably mad at me for doing that.” You grin and gently rub your stomach, “Granted, I don't think you care one way or another, so long as I keep a supply of grapes coming.” You feel a light flutter and assume it was a yes.

With the rumor that you were carrying the heir confirmed, travel within the capital city was proving to be more bothersome by the day. Over the next several months your child grew bigger and stronger, even wrapping your cloak around your frame failed to fully hide your swollen middle now. Being pregnant seemed to make everyone forget about your personal boundary and you being their emperor! And you despised every second of it. You became overly protective of your heir, shooting a glare at anyone who tried to get too close without permission and along with a toss from your guards if needed. Almost constantly when you were in public, even within the palace you would swivel your eyes and held one hand to your taught middle. You even accidentally growled at your empress a number of times when she caught you off guard, although you were quick to apologize for it each time and she just as easily forgave you.

Too make matters worse an assassination target had been placed on your back. A group known only as the Carii had made you their prime target. The first attack came within a week of you carrying the heir becoming public knowledge. Your would be assassin blended seamlessly with the crowd and once close enough made a lunge for your back only to be stopped by one of your loyal guards. You drew your sword to the assassins throat demanding answers, but the only words he spoke were 'The Carii shall end your blood line' before biting into a cyanide capsule and collapsing. 

You were offering a handsome reward for any usable information leading to the capture of the Carii leader. Several mercenary groups had gone on the hunt, but the leader remained out of sight. Any members who were captured gave the same declaration before eating the cyanide capsule. The royal guard put their top resources on trying to determine where the Carii could be hiding out as well as keeping you safe.

Understandably, you felt safe hidden away in the palace, away from the public and deep behind the guard's defenses. It was becoming harder for you too move quickly the heavier your child grew and you felt short of breath after a short period of time of running. Even with this madness, you still had an empire to rule. You had the trust and respect of your subjects to maintain even with the Carii threat breathing down your neck. 

It was just before sundown when you were finally able to escape your royal duties and relax in your private quarters with your loving empress. A antique chaise lounge chair with a nest of pillows had become your favorite place to relax and allowed you to still gaze out a pair of heavily locked glass doors leading to a oil lantern lit balcony. “At last...,” you moan as you sink into the chair, feeling your back pain being near instantly relieved. Your hands quickly wonder down to your waist and undo your belt, button and zipper allowing your swollen belly more room in your lap, “There. Is that better little heir?” you ask rubbing the tight round mass making up your middle. You smile warmly as a kick meets your hand and you lean back.

The empress takes a moment to sit between your legs gently places both hands on your belly, “You're almost ready little heir, only a little longer now.” she speaks with a smile as she lovingly traces the child's movements within you.

“Little doesn't describe our heir anymore,” you note, “We make big strong ones if these kicks and punches are any indication.”

The empress giggles and hugs your round middle with beaming smile, “Strong and handsome sons. Fierce and beautiful daughters.” She carefully slides your shirt up then plants a kiss just above your navel forcing you to stifle a moan, “Oh?” She question looking at you, “What was that sound you just made, my emperor?”

You answer with a knowing grin placing both hands atop your middle, “Nothing.”

“You shouldn't lie to your mistress, my little emperor,” she replies as she gently rubs the sides of your tight belly and kisses your navel, “You agree with me, don't you little heir?” She asks moving on hand to trace your child's movements as your belly distorts, “Papa shouldn't lie to me now should he.”

You clench your jaw as she strokes your middle, your skin had gotten incredibly sensitive over the last several months. Mix that with her honey like voice and surging hormones, it became hard to control yourself at times. Never did you think being pregnant would be such a turn on for you, “Kiss a bit lower and maybe I'll tell you want that sound was.”

Your wife grins, “Oh, playing this game are we?”

“Maybe,” you answer with your own grin, “What can I say. I got a beautiful woman that I love tending to me. Can you really bl-” You suddenly turn and cough several times, “What was that for!” You sneer at your belly lightly rubbing the top, “Kicking my lungs like that, we both need them you know.” Your wife erupts into laughter and you feel your heir stretch within the confines of your womb, distorting its round shape briefly before settling again.

“Alright, little heir,” your wife speaks gently rubbing the length of your stomach and planting one final kiss before pulling your shirt back over your stomach, “We'll let you get some rest. It's been a long day for you as well.”

You huff and and rest your head against the pillows again, “If anyone needs rest its me from carrying you around. I don't know if I can get much bigger.”

“You can make it, my love.” She notes with a loving smile and a kiss, “You're doing better then what my body could do.”

“My sweet empress, I love you to death,” you reply, looking at her, “How many times have I reassured you already? We need to use my womb so we will. Now if I can get rid of the damn Carii I'll being doing much better.” You let out a soft grunt and gently rub your swollen middle again, “Shh, don't you worry in there. We will never let them get anywhere close to you.” 

You then turn your head towards the balcony, focusing on the heavy lock guarding the door and let out a forlorn sigh, “It's a shame, such a beautiful night tonight. I rather be out there enjoying the breeze and fresh air. We need to get rid of that Carii.” You look back to your swollen belly again, “So that you can breathe the fresh air as well without worry.”

“Don't do anything rash honey,” your empress speaks sitting back upright on the lounge chair with a worried look, “I can't bare the thought of losing both of you.”

“I'm sure as hell in no condition to hunt them myself,” you point out, “And I would much rather not have our child born with a target on their back.” You breathe deeply in thought, “We're running out of time though. I'll have the guard up their efforts, and reconsider upping the reward.”

Your wife smiles, “In that case, I'll up my weapon training some more. It's my job now, to keep our family safe.” You return the smile then look back at the stars, idling rubbing your belly as you wish and pray all would turn out for the better and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overdue

You moan heavily, rubbing the small of your back as you waddle back towards your bed. You take a moment, one hand cradling your full term belly the other placed at the edge of the bed as you carefully lower yourself back onto the comfortable mattress. Several button of your sleep shirt were purposefully undone to expose your swollen middle. The elastic waistband sits on your hips having rolled downed once more at some point. Behind you, you could hear your empress softly humming as well as the soft clink of her jewelry. You also smell the faint scent of her makeup, a scent you never detected up until a few months ago. She was nearly ready to face the day, but as for you? A twinge of guilt runs through your mind, you haven't even gotten dressed yet. You take a chance to breathe deeply, you had just woken up and that simple waddle to the bathroom and back had taken nearly all of your energy, “First lesson, little heir. Don't be late. Many terrible things can happen. Plus, it is not becoming of a future ruler.” You speak while rubbing your drum tight belly, feeling your heir shift and stretch before settling against your right side, “Yes, yes. You had quite the busy night pummeling my insides, didn't you. You should come out here. There is more room.”

“It has only been one day, my love,” your wife notes as she kneels next to you on the bed. She takes the chance to plant a soft kiss on your cheek and rub your ripe middle, “The doctor did say the due date was only an estimate in the middle of the safe window. Our little heir is certainty quite comfortable inside your womb.”

“That does not change the fact of how heavy they are,” you note in a grumpy tone, “You know how much I hate being unable to properly preform my duties. And I know you are more than happy to take them in my stead, please, don't bring that up again.” You take a deep breathe once more in an attempt to calm yourself, “Forgive me. I nearly snapped again.”

Your empress gently smiles and lovingly hugs you, “You are worried, stressed, and worn down. Do not think I haven't noticed that nervous flinch every time a false contraction has occurred. Relaxation is best right now. Doctor's orders after all. Our heir shall come when they are ready.”

You were starting to hate that last line, more so now that you were one day over due. You give your empress a side glare then turn your head, watching as she leaves. You couldn't help but smile, you truly loved her and couldn't imagine having any one else ruling by your side. Relaxation was a good idea, maybe some tea and enjoying the gardens. At least what little you could of the gardens what with the Carii still stalking you. Maybe remaining as calm as possible would encourage your heir to emerge, if you could show that the world wasn't terrible and safe to enter.

You suddenly grimace, clenching your jaw and clutching your swollen middle. The pain was familiar, but this time it felt stronger. Painful cramps gnawing at your front and back, you swore a massive hand was squeezing you much to tightly. The pain leaves after a minute; you take several deep breathes while flexing your left hand then rubbing it along the bed sheets Just another false contraction, you concluded, an admittedly longer and more painful one, but still simply annoying and offering no reason to raise an alarm. You stumble back to your feet and get dress. Your clothes, once loose and capable of hiding your growing womb, now comfortably hugged your swollen middle. The tailor was true to his word, they did last the full nine months, and you were thankful how cool the fabric feels against your skin.

You exit your quarters and are greeted by a gruff, masculine voice, “Good morning, your excellency.” the guard speaks and bows.

“Good morning Max-” You pause and do a double take at the guard now following you. You were expecting a a middle aged female guard, not an older, gray haired, full beard, male guard, “Who are are you and where is Major Maxine” you ask suspiciously with narrowed eyes, placing your right hand on the handle of your dagger.

The guard salutes again, “Major Kouha reporting for duty, sire. Apologies for startling you, my emperor. When reporting for duty, Major Maxine displayed signs of flu. Under doctor's orders, she was to enter quarantine to avoid spreading any disease to your men and women at arms. More importantly to prevent spreading any possible disease to you and your child, my emperor.”

You hum in thought, studying the guard before you with a hint a suspicion. His stance was correct, he did have the emblem of a major on his armor. More importantly the symbol of your empire was displayed correctly. The armor he wore appeared to fit him well. At his belt were double hand axes, each embossed with the emblem of your empire on the handle. Your child squirms again prompting you to rub one thumb against your middle, “Very well then.” You remark and turn continue towards the gardens with your new body guard following you. 

A sense of unease continued to follow you. Normally a servant would inform you of a guard change. You had eyes and ears everywhere, how did this get pass them? And with the Carii around as well, everyone within your palace should be informing you of any change in your personal guard in a heartbeat. You made a note to reprimand the Colonel about such procedures in the future. 

You had to still your anger. You needed to stay calm, take some time to relax. Doctor's orders, you could hear your empress's voice in your head. You send a servant to fetch you some tea as you enter the indoor gardens. Pain suddenly strikes your frame again, your jaw clenches once more, as you lean against a near by wall. You run your left hand along the length of your swollen middle and fail to muffle an 'ow'. The pain lasted even longer than the one before, you were starting to worry.

“Are you alright, my emperor?” Major Kouha asks, “Not in labor are you?”

You were nearly certain you were. But you couldn't shake your sense of this distrust for this guard, “No, I am fine. My heir is simply proving to be a strong fighter.” You speak through the pain as is slowly leaves, “Leave me. I wish to be a lone for a bit. That's an order.” With a turn you move away from the guard, instinct urging you to get as far away as possible.

You hear his armor shifting, “No one orders the leader of the Carii.”

“RUN!”

You bolt as fast as your pregnant frame would allow, but could only get so far before you were out of breathe. After rounding a corner, you look back finding Major Maxine trying to wrestle away the Carii leader's weapon. That was much to close for comfort, your child thrashes in your womb, your fear must have reached them as you take off again. “Guards! Guards! The Carii leader is in the palace! Behead that bastard! Five year's wages to whoever murders him!”

“Come back here you damn thief!” You look back for a second, Kouha was giving chase holding one ax ready to strike.

You growl back, “Says the bastard trying to kill a pregnant man!” With your right hand, you reach out and grab a shield from a decorative suit of armor and turn to block his swinging ax. The force was enough to knock you to the ground and send you sliding across the carpet. Your pants suddenly feel wet and your heir was sitting heavier than normal against your hips. Your heart begins to race as realization dawns and another contraction racks your frame. Dammit, not now. Not here!

“You get away from him!” A blur of fabric flies past as your empress swings her own sword at the Carii leader.

He quickly catches her wrist and tosses her behind him, causing her sword to drop and bounce closer to you, “Out of my way you wench! You dare to help this thief extend his blood line? I'll wipe you from this world as well!”

Without hesitation, you grab the sword and plunge it into the Carii's back. His body stiffens in shock, his breathing goes shallow, the ax falls from his hand and clatters on the floor. You pull out the blade and watch in shock and slightly stunned from how fast you had moved as he hits the floor like a sack of bricks. You drop the sword and stumble away from the body and grab a table from support, one hand clutching your laboring belly, “Finally....” You breathe in relief.

“My love” Your empress cries out and races to embrace you, “Oh thank the heavens above you're still alive! Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Why is-”

You place one hand against her cheek, “Stop for a second. My water broke during that. Our heir is coming.” You hiss in pain again, clutching at the table and her shoulder, “And coming quick.”

Her eyes go wide then nods frantically, “ Yes, yes! Of course. You there!” she snaps at the arriving guard, “Get the bastard Carii out of here! Pike his head! Sweep the entire palace! Pike any other Carii you find.” she turns back to you and helps you stand straight, “Can you walk?”

You nod, “Yes. I would rather we run though.”

Birthing takes longer than you expected. Your heir was stubborn about leaving the familiarity of your womb. Pushing proved to be difficult and painful progress, you swore at several points that your hips were going to break as your heir squirms through your birth canal. Your empress never once leaves your side, holding your hand, wiping away the sweat on your brow, and speaking much needed encouragement. The midwife sits between your legs ready, coaching you to breathe and push, to work with each contraction as slow progress was made. Your concentration breaks and you howl in pain as your heir begins to crown, “T-too big! Can't fit!” you cry out in panic.

“The baby will fit, sire!” the midwife counters, “Just a few more to go, you are almost there. Deep breath and push!”

You obey, squeezing your wife's hand tightly as you put every ounce of strength you could muster into bringing your child into this world. The pain was nothing like you felt before. It felt like several white hot plates were stretching you beyond your limits. Next, comes relief from pain as you collapse on the bed and gasp for air. 

A sharp sudden cry fills the room as a small weight wrapped in a blanket is placed on your chest, “A princess!” The midwife proclaims gleefully. 

Instinct takes over in an instant, you wrap your arms around the fussing newborn. A broad smile crosses you face and your wife shouts with joy. You couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time, “Hello there, my sweet daughter. You're okay. I'm right here.”

Your wife wraps her around around both of you as well, “Hello there sweetheart,” she softly coos, “We've got you. Mom and Dad are right here. We'll keep you warm and safe.”

You lean back to catch your breathe as your daughter's cries soften into a coo then a yawn as she falls asleep on your chest, “Our little heir. Amelia.”

The following year was filled with peace and happiness for your empire. With the Carii driven away, and an heir for the throne, you couldn't be more delighted. You watched Amelia like a hawk, insuring your daughter's safety and comfort without fail. She sits happily in your lap, chewing on a toy while babbling causing you to smile. Your empress wraps her arms around you from behind and gently plays with your hair, “I was wondering where you two went.”

You note with a chuckle, “We are enjoying a bit of peace from the crowds, my dear. Is something on your mind?”

She hums softly looking down at your daughter, “I was just thinking. Amelia could use a playmate. And we need, what was the number? Around four to five heirs,” she playfully speaks while pressing one hand to your middle.

A burning blush rushes across your face, “Wait for her to go to bed, will you? But, yes, we do need several more.” You look at your middle, you had just managed to get it toned once more, you then look back at your wife with a grin, “Didn't you mention that twins run in your family?”


End file.
